


Worth The Wait

by estrella30



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, hookerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leave it to you, Liam, to not only be the least likely person to ever pull in a hooker, but he winds up being a bloke that you <i>move in with</i>.” He’s cackling wildly now and Liam’s hand nearly slips off the wheel as Niall hits him repeatedly. Liam doesn’t need to see to know Niall’s laughing so hard he’s got tears coming from his eyes and his cheeks are most likely a bright red flush. “<i>Liam Payne: making even a shady encounter with a hooker into a respectable situation</i>.” </p><p>or, the one where louis is a hooker and liam is down on his luck and then they fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mediaville and catchmelike for the amazing betas and hannelisar for the terrific britpicking! any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I wouldn't be able to write a word without the feedback and cheerleading of harriet_vane and prettykitty_aya! MWAH!

_come and take my hand  
I'll do the very best I can  
boy, I still wanna be your man  
I'm still these nervous feet and heart of stone  
forget this dead mans town, I'll take you home_

_casanova, baby  
-the gaslight anthem_

*

Everyone has bad days. That’s just a fact of life.

The thing about bad days is that they’re necessary, or so Liam’s heard. His mum always said; “Sometimes, bad days are there to remind you that you have good ones to look forward to.” Liam used to think it was nice when she said that. He’d smile and nod. Maybe even agree with her if he was feeling cheery enough at the time.

Today, though. If someone had had the nerve to say that to Liam today he’d have been hard pressed not to…

Well, Liam’s not quite sure what he would have done, but he knows for a _fact_ it wouldn’t have been nice, because today. Well, today is just _awful_.

Night is falling fast and Liam pulls up the collar of his jacket, zipping it as high as it can go. He wishes he’d realized it had gotten so chilly or had thought to take his scarf or a pair of gloves out of his bag before he started walking. 

Liam laughs a little bitterly. He’ll just add that to the ever growing list of things he apparently hadn’t realized. Like the fact that he was doing such a crap job at the accounting firm that he was let go early this morning. Or that Heather has been getting so fed up with him stressing about things and not talking to her about them that when he got home to share the bad news about his job he was greeted with a duffel bag packed with most of his things and a note on the dressing table explaining why she was so sad lately, why they needed to split up, and why Liam had to leave.

And then he noticed his car was out of petrol. 

And that he has a little less than ten pounds in his wallet.

And now it’s starting to rain. 

“Of course,” Liam mutters. He stops walking and stands at the corner, lights flicking out in the stores around him as they close up for the night. It’s not the busiest road in the world that he’s on, and Liam finds a lamppost and slumps against it for a minute - just leans back and lets it take his weight as he blinks up at the sky. Raindrops get stuck to his eyelashes and he feels a little like crying. He thinks that if he does it probably wouldn’t matter; there’s no one around to see it anyway. 

“Maybe that’s what I’ll do,” he says quietly to himself. “I’ll stand here and have myself a good cry and then I’ll be able to get it out of my system and move on.” 

He scrunches up his face and waits. 

And waits.

Nothing.

The rain is falling harder now and it should be so easy. Liam thinks about his terrible day and his now very sad life and tries again. 

Still nothing. 

Liam doesn’t know why he can’t do this. He’s miserable, why can’t he just _cry_? How can he even be a failure at _crying_?

“You all right there, mate?”

Liam jumps back, startled. He swipes a hand over his face and silently scolds himself for being so involved in trying to force his own tears - which are still not coming, though now that he has an audience he can say he’s a little more grateful for that fact - that he didn’t notice the actual person standing in the shadows tucked behind the closing coffee place and the tiny DIY shop on the corner. 

“Uhm.” Liam flounders. He’s not good with strangers at the best of times, which this most definitely is not. Plus, now that he looks around he realizes what area he’s wandered into. He figures that not only has he been spied on by a dangerous man in the shadows, but he’s most likely being _propositioned_ and possibly mugged for his last ten pounds, and honestly, that would be exactly the way this day would end. Liam doesn’t even know why he’s surprised. 

“It’s just,” the voice says again. Liam ducks his head and tries to focus on the way the man is walking toward him. He doesn’t seem overly large and threatening, though Liam knows looks can always be deceiving. He himself looks fairly tame he’s been told, but he knows he can hold his own in a brawl if he needs to, so he’s exactly worried. More like a little spooked. “Well, honestly, you look a little silly there, leaning against a lamppost looking all the world like you’re about to break down in a fit of tears,” the voice says again. “Like a scene from a bad romance novel my mum used to read when I was a lad, yeah? Though you’d need a bit longer hair for that I figure. And you’d have to lose your shirt, of course.”

Liam blinks. “Excuse me?”

“You. Standing here in the rain looking like your dog just died or summat.” The man finally steps into the light, and Liam blinks because the man - the boy, actually - looks to be about his age or maybe a little older. He’s definitely not the threatening, scary bloke Liam was expecting and he relaxes a little even though he has no idea why. Maybe it’s the way the guy is smiling at him; almost fondly. Like he thinks Liam is just being silly, or that he finds guys weeping against the lamppost on this corner every night. Who knows, maybe he does.

“I’m just…” Liam trails off. The rain pounds harder and Liam crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m just having a really bad day,” he finally says. 

The guy laughs sharply. “Well I’ll say! The part where you’re standing in the rain with a bag at your feet kind of clued me into that one.” He grins a little then, sharp and sly. He takes a step closer and Liam abstractly notices how attractive he is with his sharp cheekbones and fair skin.

Even in the dark Liam can tell how blue his eyes are, and how fit he looks under his clothes. He’s close enough to touch now, and then the guy does exactly that. Just a hand on Liam’s sleeve, and a slow smile where he looks up at Liam under his lashes. “You know,” he says quietly. “I could make it a little better for you, if you’d like.”

Liam feels his face heat and shakes his head. “Oh. I, uh. I don’t think so,” he stutters. He actually cannot believe that this is his life. At seven am he’d had a job, a home, a girlfriend and a running car. Now he’s unemployed, single, homeless and being propositioned by a hooker in the rain. “I mean, you’re lovely, and all,” he adds, because Liam is nothing if not polite. “But—“

“Yeah,” the guy sighs and gives Liam a sad smile. “No. That’s fine. I didn’t really think so.”

They stand there awkwardly watching each other for a minute, until Liam realizes he really needs to figure out what he’s doing for the rest of his night and picks up his duffel bag to start doing just that. “So. All right,” he says, and gives his bag a good shake. “I, Uhm. I’ve really got to be going.”

“Oh. Sure,” the guys says. His lips curve in a small smile, but it feels forced. He shakes his head and sticks out a hand. “Of course you do. Well then, it was nice meeting you…” he trails off and watches Liam expectantly.

“Uhm, Liam,” Liam says. He slides their hands together, both of their palms damp from the rain. “Nice to meet you.”

“Right,” the guys says, and smiles. “Louis, here.” 

Liam gives him a genuine smile. It feels like the first one he’s had all day. “Louis,” he repeats. He realizes that they’re still holding hands, and Liam pulls his back and curls his fingers at his side. Louis doesn’t seem fazed by it at all. He just watches Liam a little curiously, his eyes narrowing as Liam picks his bag back up and slings it over his shoulder. 

“You have a place to go tonight, yeah?” Louis asks. 

Liam answers a little too quickly. “Yeah. Yes. Of course. My mate Niall is putting me up.” The minute the words are out of his mouth Liam knows they’re true. He’ll just ring Niall up and kip with him while he figures things out. Liam doesn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. “I just need to ring him quick and—“

“Come have a tea with me,” Louis interrupts. 

Liam looks up and stares. “Pardon?”

“While you ring your mate.” Louis is already reaching out and taking Liam’s duffel off his shoulder, slinging it over his own back; Liam has no idea what’s happening. Why is Louis asking him to have a cup of tea of all things? Louis starts to walk away, and Liam follows him before he realizes his feet are even moving. 

“But all the shops are closed,” Liam states, because it’s late and dark and surely everything is closed for the night. 

Louis just grins at him, and heads over to the coffee shop Liam watched turn off its lights nearly thirty minutes before. 

“Just follow me, yeah?” Louis says with a smile, and Liam thinks this whole situation is ridiculous. It’s late and this is foolish and silly and flat-out unsafe, really, but for some reason when Louis waves him closer and the door to the shop opens after a complicated series of knocks, Liam follows him inside. 

*

The shop owner is an overly large man named Paul who has done nothing, so far, but roll his eyes and sigh a lot.

“Tomlinson,” Paul warns.

Louis holds his hands up in the air. “No funny business, I swear!” He glances back at Liam who’s looking around the kitchen of the coffee shop and wondering how this has turned into his night. “This is my mate Liam. He’s having a bit of a night and I invited him for tea.” Paul folds his arms over his chest and glares. “I _swear_ ,” Louis adds again, and then under his breath, “Sheesh. Bring a bloke back and have a bit of fun against a pastry counter _one time_ and some people never let you hear the end of it.”

Liam chokes a little and Paul rolls his eyes. “Where’d you find this one?” Paul asks, jerking a meaty thumb in Liam’s direction. Liam’s about to take offense at the _this one_ comment, but Louis is already busy taking off his jacket and then fussing with Liam’s and Liam doesn’t know what to do with his hands or body. He’s not used to anyone being so handsy with him, let alone someone who he met twenty minutes prior who most likely sleeps with people for money.

“Liam’s having a rough day and needs a cup of tea and some peace and quiet to call his mate on his mobile,” Louis says, shoving Liam through the door and out into the quiet of the shop. It looks a little eerie, to be honest with all ofthe empty tables and chairs standing around in the dark. Louis slips his hand around Liam’s hip and tugs him over to the machines behind the counter and Liam flinches. Louis is almost overly touchy and Liam doesn’t know what to do with that. He clasps his hands together behind his back and takes a small step away.

Paul waves them off and with one final warning to put things back where they come from and lock the door on their way out, he leaves them alone. 

It’s quiet all of a sudden, except for the sound of Louis banging around as he fusses with cups and tea and water. He’s singing something under his breath, and Liam thinks distractedly that he has a nice voice. It’s almost soothing. After the majority of his day Liam finds it odd to be relaxing. 

“How do you take it?” Louis asks, and Liam chokes a little. 

“What?”

“Your _tea_ ,” he clarifies, but not without a flirty grin and a wink. “I think we already clarified you weren’t going to be taking it any other way, am I correct?”

“You are correct,” Liam answers and laughs quietly when Louis curses under his breath.

“Bollocks,” he says. “And here I’d thought I’d get you to change your mind.”

Liam laughs again and it feels strange in his chest. He’d had such a truly awful day that if you told him he’d be ending it in a closed coffee shop drinking tea with a near stranger he’d have thought you were insane. Louis gets Liam a cup and mocks him for the amount of sugar Liam adds (“that is _truly_ disgusting,” he says. “You’re making me want to take that cup away from you and pour it down to the drain to put it out of its misery.”) and they sit down at a tiny table toward the back of the cafe; the chairs so close their knees are nearly touching. 

“So,” Louis says, after they drink in silence for a moment. “You said you have a mate to call for the night, right?”

And right. Yes. Liam really needs to be doing that. He supposes he’ll have to call a taxi to take him to Niall’s and hopefully Niall has at least a tenner to lend Liam when he gets there, but he’ll worry about that later. Right now Liam nods and pulls his mobile from his pocket. Punches in Niall’s number and tries not to flinch under the way Louis is watching him. 

Niall answers and right away Liam knows his night is yet again, not going to go as expected.  
“Liam! Mate! What are you up to!” Niall’s voice is so loud Liam can see Louis flinch from across the table when Niall yells. There’s music and yelling and all sorts of noise in the background and Liam knows instantly that Niall is not home and that gives him a bad feeling for the rest of the conversation. 

“Niall, hey,” Liam says, trying to sound cheerful. Across the table Louis puts down his tea cup and crosses his arms over his chest. When they got into the shop he’d taken off his jumper and hood and Liam noticed that Louis’ hair was longer then he thought, and his fringe did a weird thing where it swooped up and out to the side. He narrows his bright blue eyes and Liam looks away. “What are you up to?”

“Went back home to see my mum,” Niall yells, and _bollocks_. Liam was so involved with his own day he forgot the actual _date_. He’d known about Niall’s trip home for weeks now. He can’t believe he forgot. 

“That’s right!” Liam says, and forces himself to at least sound happy. “You’re in Mullingar! Are you having a good time?”

“The best!” Niall laughs at someone in the background, and Liam fiddles with his cup on the table. He spins it around and desperately tries to figure out what he’s going to do now. 

“Everything all right, Li?” Niall asks, and Liam doesn’t even have to think. Just nods his head and says, “Definitely. Perfect. Just calling to say hello. Give my best to your mum, yeah?”

“Of course,” Niall says. There’s a bit more fussing around, and then the sound of glass breaking and Niall swearing like a sailor. “Ugh. I better run,” he says.

Liam laughs. “Right. Ring me when you get back.”

Niall hangs up first, and Liam stares at his phone for a second before clicking it off. “So,” he says. 

Louis makes a sound low in his throat. “So,” he adds.

And this is really sort of terrible. Liam figures he’ll just have to get a room somewhere. He’ll put it on his credit card to cover at least tonight, and then tomorrow he’ll figure out where to go and what to do and how he’s going to pay for the room and all sorts of other things. Maybe he’ll go back home and talk to Heather - see if there’s a way to convince her to take him back. 

Except…except that Liam’s maybe not that upset that Heather left him. He’s maybe more upset about losing the flat, but it was hers to start with so maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Why didn’t you tell him you needed a place to stay?” Louis finally asks. 

Liam hazards a glance up and realizes Louis isn’t being a prat about it; he’s just curious. 

“I couldn’t. You don’t know Niall,” Liam says by way of explanation and shakes his head. “He’s just…He’s the best, really. Fun and funny and happy. If he knew what happened today…” Liam trails off because really, _Louis_ doesn’t even know about his day. Liam shakes his head. “If he knew I needed him here and he was somewhere else he’d never stop faulting himself for that, and it’s _not_ his fault. I just. I don’t want to do that to him.” He raises a shoulder in a shrug. “It’s not that often he gets to go home and see his family. I don’t want to ruin that with him worrying about me.”

“Hmm.” Louis pulls a face and stands up, gathering their cups and napkins and plates. “Right then. You’re coming with me.”

And what? Liam blinks. “What?”

“You’re coming to stay with me,” Louis says, hands planted firmly on his hips. He’s tapping his foot on the floor and Liam is blinking and wondering when his life got this ridiculous.

“I’m not!” Liam splutters. 

“Do you have a better idea?”

And. Well. Honestly Liam doesn’t. He raises his chin though, and says, “I’m going to get a room at a hotel.”

“Hmm,” Louis says again, and honestly, what does that _mean_? “No, you’re really not.”

“Louis,” Liam says gently. He doesn’t want to offend Louis but really, this is insane. “Louis, thank you. I do appreciate the offer—“

“Do you have a better idea?” Louis asks flatly. Liam opens his mouth but before he gets to say anything Louis cuts him off. “Look, you’ve obviously had a shit day. You were standing there before, nearly crying outside in the rain. You’ve got a bag of soaking wet clothes. You’re best mate is in _Mullingar_ for god’s sake and you’re trying to convince me you’re going to go stay in a hotel.” 

He reaches down and curls his fingers around Liam’s wrist and pulls him up from his seat. From this close Liam can see the spike of Louis’ eyelashes, the way the edges of his mouth quirk as he tries not to smile. “I promise I’m not a serial killer and will not murder you in your sleep. I also promise I will behave and your virtue will remain intact, but I can’t live with myself if I let you walk back out into the rain right now and you get hit by a car or, I don’t know, eaten by a bear in the middle of the night.”

And it’s ridiculous. _Louis_ is ridiculous. But the longer Liam stands there with Louis’ stupid face right in front of him the longer he realizes he really doesn’t have anywhere to go, and Louis does seem nice if slightly crazy. Staying with him will probably, most likely turn out okay. Liam’s at least seventy percent sure. 

He cannot believe he’s even entertaining the thought of saying yes.

“Come on, Liam,” Louis wheedles. “I have a disgustingly lumpy sofa and a ratty blanket with your name right on it,” he says, and Liam laughs, and drops his head. He reaches around the rub the back of his neck and when he looks up and catches the smile in Louis’ eye, for the second time in one night Liam finds himself laughing, and shaking his head, and following Louis wherever he wants to take him. 

*

Liam wakes in the morning to bright sunlight streaming through the window over Louis’ kitchen sink. Louis’s sofa is as lumpy as promised and Liam’s had a spring or a shoe digging into his back for the past few hours, he can’t tell which, but he doesn’t mind. It’s better than sleeping in a dirty hotel or on the corner of the street like he’d envisioned himself doing at one point last night.  
He can hear Louis banging around in the next room, starting a kettle and opening and closing the fridge. Liam rolls over quietly and just watches Louis for a moment, the way he moves almost gracefully around the kitchen and wonders again how he wound up here. 

Not that Louis is hard to look at. It’s the exact opposite. Even this early in the morning Louis is dressed in a pair of bright green trousers and a blue and white striped shirt, his hair carefully styled and swooped over his face. Something punches low in Liam’s gut, curling hot and tight. Liam ignores it and looks away when Louis turns to face him. He smiles brightly when he realizes Liam’s awake. 

“Good morning,” Liam says and dramatically bows at the waist. He waves a hand out with a flourish and says, “Welcome to my humble abode. We got back so late last night I didn’t get a chance to show you around before you passed out face first on my sofa.” 

Liam feels his face heat. He can’t believe he’s been so rude. “I’m sorry,” he stammers. “I have no idea what’s happened to my manners.”

Louis tuts quietly and puts two mugs on the table, waving at Liam to get up and join him. 

“Please. Think nothing of it. Not much to show, really.” He points behind him and says, “Kitchen. Living room where you were sleeping. My room is to the right and the bathroom is just past that.” Liam is quiet while he looks around, because while Louis’ place is small it’s still neat and clean with framed pictures decorating the little shelves lining the walls and colorful cushions tossed onto every seat of every chair. There are a lot of windows and not a terrible view of the shops below it and overall Liam is impressed. It’s really quite quaint. 

“I mean, I know it’s not much,” Louis says, mistaking Liam’s silence for something bad. “It’s just me here, though, and—“

“It’s wonderful,” Liam says, sincerely. “Really.”

Louis shrugs and pours them both a cup of tea when Liam gets up from the sofa and makes his way over to the kitchen table. He grimaces when Liam adds his sugar and Liam pulls a face when Louis drinks his black. 

“So,” Louis says, and claps his hands together. “Liam who was crying under a lamppost in the  
pouring rain—“

“I wasn’t crying!”

Louis narrows his eyes. “If you weren’t it’s only because I got there before you started.” And really, Louis most likely has a point so Liam shuts his mouth. “Anyway, you want to tell me what’s going on? You don’t have to,” he adds hastily, “But I thought if—“

“No, no. It’s fine.” Liam stares at the red mug Louis gave him and rubs his thumb over the chip on the side because for some reason he doesn’t want to look up and meet Louis’ eyes. Liam can’t stand pity; he thinks it’s the worst emotion in the world and hates to think anyone is feeling it for him. 

“The short version is I went to work yesterday and was fired. Then when I went home to tell my girlfriend what happened I found a note saying she’d left me and also told me to leave her apartment for good. Which I tried to do, except my car had no petrol and I couldn’t get to the bank to get more money and then it started to rain, and. Well. You know the rest.”

Louis chuckles sadly. “I do know the rest, yeah. Wow, Liam,” he says, and Liam looks up now because Louis doesn’t sound like he’s pitying him; he sounds _sad_ for him, and that’s different entirely. Liam is okay with people being sad for him. He’s a bit sad for himself. “You really did have the crappiest of crap days yesterday I’ll tell you that.”

And it’s funny; most times if someone were to say something like that to Liam he’d get cross with them and tell them they didn’t know what they were talking about or that he had it under control. And while he thinks he _does_ have this under control- or he will eventually, at least - when Louis says that it makes Liam feel okay. Not like he has everything figured out, but like it’s not an impossible idea that maybe he _will_ figure it out. It’s strange. 

“Well. Anyway,” Liam says, and pastes a smile on his face. He looks up and Louis is grinning at him, obviously letting him change the subject and Liam is thankful for that. “How about you?” Liam asks. “You, Erm.” He pauses for a moment, because as polite as Liam is he honestly cannot think of a way to nicely ask: _are you actually a prostitute?_

Louis takes pity on him though, and breaks in with a smile. “Ahh, talking about me. Always my favorite subject.” Liam laughs a bit and sips his tea. Louis gets up from the table and starts bringing things over to the sink; cups, spoons, the sugar bowl and milk. Liam doesn’t know him well enough to tell for sure but he looks like he’s trying to avoid Liam’s gaze while he speaks. 

“I’m what you might call a very special friend, Liam. To certain blokes who compensate me for my time.”

And Liam figured that - he did. But hearing Louis say it makes his chest hurt a little and he doesn’t know why.

“Aww, don’t look so sad, mate,” Louis says. He’s leaning back against the counter and his smile looks genuine. It even reaches his eyes. “It’s not bad. I only see a few people on the regular and it’s just…it’s not terrible. Sometimes people just need a little bit of company, yeah? A friend, even, or someone to make them laugh.” As Liam is looking Louis crosses his eyes and pulls the most ridiculous face Liam’s ever seen. “See?” he says, and Liam shakes his head. “Anyway, it’s temporary. All of it.” Louis pushes off the counter and gestures around the room. “The tiny flat. The sketchy job. It’s just to save money and get myself started doing what it is I really want to do.”

“What’s that?” Liam asks. He can imagine Louis doing anything, really. Liam hardly even knows him and he thinks he’d be perfect in almost anything he tried. 

“Singing,” Louis answers honestly. His eyes are so blue when he watches Liam. “Nothing huge, I don’t need to be famous or anything.” But even as he says it Liam thinks how amazing Louis could be. How he could picture Louis up on a stage so easily, everyone falling captive to his eyes and smile. 

“I think you’d be amazing,” Liam says, thickly. 

The silence hangs for a minute, and then Louis is pushing off the counter and messing up Liam’s hair as he passes through the kitchen. 

“Anyway,” he says, changing the subject. “I have a bunch of auditions today and then an appointment around five tonight so I’ll see you later on if you’re here, yeah? I put my number in your mobile before you woke up so ring me if you need anything. Help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

“Yeah. Ok. Sure. I’ll—“ Liam jumps up and reaches for Louis’ hand, curling his fingers around Louis’ wrist to keep him close. “Thank you,” Liam says sincerely. “For everything, really.”

Louis smiles slowly. “You’re welcome,” he says, and grabs a set of keys on the table by the front door. “Oh, and by the way, if someone named Harry shows up and tries to eat my food and takes off his trousers, don’t get frightened, he’s my best mate, all right?” and with that he’s out the door leaving Liam to wonder yet again what he’s gotten himself into. 

*

Liam finds the clothes from his bag hanging over various hooks and the shower rail in the loo and figures Louis must have taken them out after they got back last night to let them dry. He folds them neatly and piles them at the edge of the sink and then takes a fast shower to try and clear his head a bit. 

He’s under the shower spray washing his hair when the door pushes open and an unfamiliar voice calls, “Hello, Liam! Just in to take a piss!” and he nearly passes out from shock and brains himself on the tile on the way down.

“What?” Liam splutters. “Who’s there?”

The shower curtain yanks back and there’s a lad with a mop of curly hair and a cheeky grin smiling at him from the other side. Liam yelps and tries to cover his chest and arms and face all at the same time which he’s sure makes him look even more spastic than he did already. The lad laughs a little and disappears back to the other side. “Didn’t Louis tell you I was coming?” he asks, and it finally clicks. 

“ _Harry_?” Liam asks. 

The curtain pulls open once more and Liam nearly chokes as Harry sticks his head back in the shower and waves. “Cheers!” 

“Harry,” Liam boggles. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to eat breakfast,” Harry answers, plain as day. As if that makes sense. As if he’s not a total nutter.

“No,” Liam says patiently. He counts to ten slowly, and then: “What are you doing _here_. In the bathroom with me,” he adds when Harry just keeps staring at him quizzically.

“I told you, I have to piss,” Harry says and rolls his eyes as he thankfully drops the curtain and leaves Liam in some sort of privacy.

Liam finishes shampooing his hair and washing as quickly as he can (because Harry is still just sitting there, asking Liam if he wants a cup of tea or toast in an almost frighteningly slow voice, and honestly, does he not realize Liam is stark naked? In the middle of his shower? It really would have been nice if Louis had happened to mention to Liam that his friend Harry - _who is insane_ \- might be stopping over to barge in on him while he was showering. That might have been good information for Liam to have.) and then grabs a towel from the rack and wraps it around his waist. When he steps out onto the bathmat Harry is still sitting there on the closed toilet lid, picking through the pile of Liam’s clothes. 

“Yours?” Harry asks. Liam grunts and nods and grabs the first t-shirt and pair of trackie bottoms he can find. “Figured as much because I was pretty sure it wasn’t Louis’ stuff. The last time I saw this much plaid was…huh.” He trails off and looks up at Liam with a smile. “I actually don’t think I’ve ever seen this much plaid.”

“Yes. Well.” Liam takes in the ratty shirt hanging loose around Harry’s torso, and the baggy beige trousers barely fitting around his hips. As if this one is anyone to talk to _him_ about fashion sense. “I can see you’re a man with quite discerning taste,” Liam says dryly, and then is so horrified he said that he wants to cut out his own tongue. 

Not that it matters because Harry seems to be completely fine with Liam and his newfound lack of manners. “Good one,” Harry says and barks out a short laugh. He stands up and curls his fingers around Liam’s wrist. “Come with me and I’ll make us some tea and you can surprise me with whatever else you’ve got up your sleeve, Mr. Liam.”

*

For the second time in one morning Liam finds himself sitting at Louis’ kitchen table watching someone he barely knows make him tea. Harry moves around much the same way Louis did, completely comfortable and familiar with his surroundings and it dawns on Liam how little he really knows about Louis. He’d said Harry was his mate but maybe that meant more and Liam just didn’t pick up on that for whatever reason. 

“So, you and Louis,” Liam starts, but then trails off. He really has no idea how to finish what he’s asking, but thankfully Harry just smiles at him, plunking down some mugs and spoons and the makings for tea. 

“Lou and I have been friends since year six,” Harry tells him. “I was new to the school and Louis needed someone to sabotage the football team's trousers with itching powder and I said okay, sure,” Harry shrugs easily. “We’ve been the best of mates ever since.”

“Ahh.” Liam nods and sips his tea. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him, watching him whenever he thinks Liam isn’t looking. It’s strange. “And you don’t live here, actually?” he finally asks when it’s clear Harry isn’t going to say anything more himself. 

“Nah. I live across town with our mate Zayn.” He shakes the fringe out of his eyes and fiddles with a bright red string bracelet circling his left wrist. “We both work in the same pub, me and Zayn. I cook and he tends bar but he gets home a lot later than I do and sleeps most of the day, so I usually come here to hang with Lou until he has an audition or work or something.”

Liam nods and stares inside his mug as if has the answers to all the questions he has will somehow come swirling to the surface if he looks long enough. 

“So Louis doesn’t…” Liam trails off. Shakes his head. He feels Harry kick him lightly under the table and looks up to find Harry fixing him with a stare with his bright green eyes. “He doesn’t work with you and your other mate?”

“No,” Harry says and takes a deep breath. He’s been ripping a paper napkin into strips and arranging them into a small pile on the table. “I’m sure you know Louis has…other commitments at night, yeah?” Liam nods, and Harry looks off to the side and chews on his bottom lip. “He just…” Harry is clearly having an internal dilemma on what to tell Liam and what not to tell him so he decides to make it a little easier for him in the end. 

“I’m not an idiot, Harry,” Liam says, and Harry’s head whips around to look at him. “I know what Louis does.”

“I figured.” Harry nods tightly. Liam waits for Harry to come to whatever decision he’s trying to make, but in the end Harry shakes his head, apparently letting whatever he was debating on saying blow over. Liam tries not to be too disappointed. 

“Anyway,” Harry says, after a few beats of silence. His voice is falsely cheerful and Liam realizes he’s trying to change the subject so he goes along with it. For now, at least. “Louis told me some shit story about you sobbing at his feet in the rain last night. I told him that couldn’t possibly be true, he had to be taking the piss because no bloke would be actually leaning against a lamppost and crying like the scene from some bad movie, right?” 

Liam laughs, and tries to defend himself, and when Harry spends the rest of the day pretending to weep into different cushions and towels and blankets when Liam is around he manages to mostly ignore him. 

*

Liam’s on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table reading through the classifieds when Louis comes home. He has a pen in his hand to circle anything that looks promising but the page is bleakly empty of any markings. It’s been just under a week so most of the listings are things Liam’s applied to and either not heard back from or can’t apply to because he’s completely unqualified for the job. Liam isn’t sure but he thinks that if he stares at the paper long enough maybe the perfect job listing will just appear in front of his eyes. Like if he wants it to be there hard enough he can possibly will it into existence. 

Sadly, that hasn’t worked yet. 

“No luck?” Louis calls out. Liam can hear his bag thump to the floor and then the fridge door opening and closing. “Ooh. Takeaway.”

“Harry stopped by before and dropped some off.” Liam says and narrows his eyes at the paper. This one might not be too bad if, well, hmm. “How hard do you think it’d be to get a degree in horticulture?”

“Not sure.” Louis drops down onto the back of the sofa and slurps noodles out of the container. “What do you need to do to culture a hort?” he asks, and when Liam bursts out laughing Louis reaches down and pinches his nipple. 

“Aah!” Liam jumps up and protectively covers his chest with both hands, the newspaper fluttering around him and falling to the floor. “Why the bloody hell do you keep doing that?” 

Louis doesn’t answer - just keeps sitting there eating noodles as calm as anything and Liam can’t even figure out how Louis managed to pinch him. Does Louis grow a third hand to help him torture people? Liam wouldn’t be surprised if that were actually the case. 

“Because you keep sitting there and _letting_ me, Liam,” Louis finally answers, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

Liam shakes his head. “I honestly don’t know what to do about this anymore,” he says, and he’s half-joking and half not. “I spend half my day looking for a job I can’t seem to get and shielding my eyes from whatever state of undress Harry decides to be in, and then he leaves and you come home and I have to defend myself from nipple pinching and arse smacking and random flashings when you’re getting ready to shower.”

“It’s fantastic, isn’t it?” Louis says with a wicked grin. “Just think of how boring your life was before you met me, Liam Payne. You should be thanking me.”

Liam shakes his head. He’s trying not to but he can feel his face breaking out into a smile. “My life wasn’t boring, it was fine. And even if it was a _little_ boring that’s the way I like it.” It’s the truth, at least. Liam doesn’t need all of this craziness. Louis and Harry and staying with some bloke he barely knows and having no job to go to every morning. It’s so strange for Liam. He honestly has no idea what he’s been doing for the past week but every time he tries to stop and think about it, Louis is there with a joke or a smile and Liam seems to forget what it was that he was confused about in the first place. It’s completely disconcerting.

“That’s crap,” Louis says flatly. “No one likes boring. Now come back and sit and tell me what film you want to watch.”

Liam looks up quickly and catches Louis’ eye. “You’re home tonight?”

“My appointment cancelled,” Louis says, his eyes sliding away from Liam’s. He shrugs a shoulder and tries to be nonchalant. “I actually have a small break in my schedule now. I’ve got a few nights off coming up in the next couple of days.” Liam watches as he slips off the sofa and heads into the kitchen to toss the empty container and grab a glass from the cupboard. Louis is still dressed from the day; bright red trousers and a tight striped shirt under colorful braces, but he looks tired. Liam can see faint shadows under Louis’ eyes, a tightness at the edges of his mouth that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“You all right?” Liam asks. He wants to kick himself for not asking earlier, too busy blabbing on about himself and being boring. He is such a shit mate.

“Fine,” Louis says tightly. 

“Did you have an audition today?” Liam asks helpfully. “Or hear anything back about—“

“I said everything is _fine_ , Liam,” Louis snaps and Louis quickly stops talking. He watches the way Louis’ fingers curl around the edge of the kitchen counter, the slow rise and fall of Louis’ back when he breathes deep, and then he’s turning around, smile carefully back on his face and in his eyes. “Just a long day. I’m a bit ready for a pint and a terrible film if that’s all right with you, yeah?” he says, and Liam lets it go. He still barely knows Louis, if he thinks about it. They’ve been becoming mates over the past week but there’s still so much Liam doesn’t understand about him. He definitely doesn’t think it’s his right to push Louis for answers, no matter how much he wants them.

“That’s more than all right with me,” Liam says and then spends the next two hours trying to explain to Louis that there’s more than enough room for him to sit on the sofa on his own without his legs in Liam’s lap, and his arm around Liam’s shoulder and his mouth near pressing against Liam’s neck. Louis rolls his eyes and ignores him and after a while they both fall asleep twisted together on the cushions.

*

Liam is slightly more than concerned that Louis apparently has no work for the next few days. Liam is good at that; being the sensible one. He’s always the one to make sure everyone has a ride home from the pubs, and if someone doesn’t Liam will call the taxi for them. He’d always been the one to pay the bills for the flat when he was with Heather. He tries to make sure his vitamins are always stocked and there’s spare toilet paper and tissues in the loo in case anyone needs them and that there’s always extra milk and bread and eggs in the kitchen. 

So the fact that Louis doesn’t have work for four day straight worries him. Liam thinks about things like the rent and buying food and how Louis is going to pay his phone bill at the end of the month. He tries to talk to Louis about it once or twice during the very first day, but Louis had just squeezed Liam’s cheeks and licked Liam’s eyebrow and told him not to worry, that he had everything under control. Then he opened a packet of crisps and threw them at Liam’s head one at a time until Liam gave up.

After that Liam has to admit it’s kind of nice having Louis around all the time. Harry still comes over in the morning and the two of them make tea and ruin breakfast and pinch and push and shove each other all around the flat and it’s fun to watch. They remind Liam of him and Niall to a point, but not entirely because he’s fairly sure he’s never licked the inside of Niall’s ear on a dare like Louis did to Harry just that morning. Harry shoved him off and stuck a tenner in the front of Louis’ trousers and Louis waggled his eyebrows at Liam. “Easiest money I’ve ever made. I’ve snogged Harry for less than nothing,” Louis says, and then falls off the sofa and onto the floor when Harry shoves him over with his feet. 

The next day Harry’s flatmate, Zayn, stops over and Liam takes a liking to him immediately. Zayn is friendly and nice but in a much more reserved, quiet kind of way. Liam doesn’t feel like his head is about to explode when him and Zayn talk. Their conversations don’t make Liam’s chest pound like he’s out of breath like talking to Louis and Harry does. Zayn smiles and it crinkles the corners of his eyes. He huffs at Harry and throws pillows and shoes at Louis and he makes Liam feel more grounded, more himself whenever he stops by. 

Liam and Louis watch a Doctor Who marathon that night after Harry and Zayn leave, and Liam is finally starting to get used to Louis and how he is. Liam’s just never known anyone to be so tactile; Liam himself is a much more reserved kind of person, but it seems like Louis just pays that no mind, budging himself up into Liam’s personal space so many times Liam barely even notices anymore. He’s getting used to Louis’ arm around him, or their legs tangled together. He still shivers from the feel of Louis’ breath against his ear when Louis leans in close to ask him something, but it’s a familiar shake. Liam expects it now. He thinks he could tell the shape and weight of Louis’ hand against his ribs in the dark. 

It’s the best kind of friendship, and for as bad as the day was when he met Louis, he’s actually starting to think that meeting him was one of the best things to ever happen to Liam. He’s so grateful to have Louis as a friend and he can’t wait until Niall comes home so they can all go out together to dinner or a pub and just hang out. Liam hopes him and Louis stay as close as they are now even when Louis isn’t staying there anymore because Louis is possibly the best thing to happen to Liam in a very long time. 

*

Niall is due back the next day at noon. Liam doesn’t even think about it that morning when he tells Louis that he’s going to pick Niall up at the airport and then when he’s settled he’ll ask him about staying with him for a while. It makes sense to Liam. He’d just figured he was staying with Louis until Niall got back, but then when that happened he’d go over to his until he got back on his feet. He’d figured Louis had thought the same thing; that he knew that Liam staying with him was very temporary.

From the look on Louis’ face, Louis had thought anything _but_ that.

“Oh. You’re.” Louis blinks and Liam can see something flash through his eyes quickly before he looks away and shoves back from the kitchen table. “Right. That makes sense.” 

Liam sits there for a second because it doesn’t register that Louis is grabbing his jacket from the hook on the back of the door and his keys from the side table. Louis isn’t looking at him, Louis is _leaving_ and Liam can’t figure out why. “Lou, wait,” he says, and jumps up after him. “I just figured—“

“No, you’re right. You should definitely go to Niall’s now that he’s back,” Louis says. His voice is low and Liam can‘t figure out what’s happening. Why Louis is so upset with him. Why he won’t even _look_ at Liam. “Just let me know if you need help getting your stuff there. Or. Or not. You can leave me a note or something if you want instead, yeah? I’ll, uhm.” And then the door is banging shut and Louis is gone and Liam’s head is spinning. He has no idea what just happened, but whatever it was it upset Louis and Liam feels like the worst kind of mate. 

He’s still standing there when Harry comes over a little while later. 

“Hey,” Harry says, banging the door open wide. He’s grinning and texting someone on his phone. “Did you see Lou before he left this morning? I’ve been trying to get him and he’s not answering my texts.”

Liam moans and drops his face into his hands. “Harry, I—“

Something in the tone of his voice must give him away, because Harry is suddenly right on frontof him, his fingers curled around Liam’s wrist. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I was talking to Louis before and I said something about—“

The air in the room instantly changes, becomes charged with something sharp and almost angry. Liam looks up and Harry’s eyes are narrowed. He drops Liam’s wrist and crosses his arms over his chest. “Liam, what? What did you do?”

“I don’t know!” Liam says, slightly hysterical because he knows something is wrong. He can feel it in his gut. “I didn’t mean to do _anything_! I just told Louis that my mate Niall was coming back home today and after he got settled I was going to see about staying at his for a bit and—“

“—and not staying here anymore. Oh my god. Fuck, Liam,” Harry says, rubbing a hand over his face. “ _Fuck_.”

“What?” Liam nearly shouts. “What the hell? Tell me what I did wrong, Harry. I just figured Louis was being nice by helping me out until Niall got back. How was I supposed to know…” he trails off because Liam is so confused he doesn’t even know _what_ he was supposed to know. Only that he clearly doesn’t know it and now Louis and Harry are both cross with him and honestly, Liam’s life was a _lot_ easier a few weeks ago. 

“Sit,” Harry says, and points at the kitchen chairs. Liam puts his chin up to argue but Harry looks pissed. Liam’s fairly sure he could take him in a fight but he really doesn’t want Louis to come home and find Liam punching his best friend in the kitchen. That would definitely end badly.

“Fine,” Liam grits out and sits and waits while Harry mumbles and swears under his breath for a few minutes. When Harry looks up and he doesn’t look angry anymore, which is good, but he looks almost _sad_. Liam is so, so confused.

“All right,” Harry says, voice slow and quiet. “So here’s the thing you need to know about Louis. I probably should have told you beforehand but you seemed like you might not need me to, and.” He shrugs. “This is probably my fault. I figured you would just get it even if I didn’t tell you.”

“Get what?” Liam lifts his hands in the air and shakes his head a little. “I’m sorry but I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“I know. It’s just. Louis is…loud and brash and funny and crazy.” Harry is smiling a little, but it’s sad where it touches the corners of his mouth and eyes. Liam has never seen Harry look so serious. He didn’t actually know Harry being this serious was possible. “You know how he is, yeah? He’s the most confident, outgoing person you could ever meet and it’s a little intimidating to people at first.” Liam nods because he knows what Harry means. It’s how he felt when he first met Louis himself; everything always off balance, off kilter whenever Louis was around with his smile and voice and laugh. 

“But the thing is he’s so much _more_ than that,” Harry says tightly. “He’s scared and lonely and sensitive and unsure and all the other million things that you are, Liam. Or me or anyone else in the world.” Harry’s voice is fierce. His words are cutting through the air; sinking into Liam’s skin and making his chest feel tight. “The problem is he doesn’t let other people see that so no one knows, right? And if no one knows no one _treats_ him like he’s more than that so he almost forgets himself. Does that make sense?”

Liam nods, throat tight. “Is that why he does…what he does?”

Harry’s laugh is sad and bitter. “Yeah. Most likely. He could do anything he wanted to, really, but he’s stubborn and stupid and won’t take anyone’s help even when we offer. Like he’s convinced he needs to earn everything himself. So he goes and does what he does, and no matter how much me or Zayn or anyone tries to help him he just won’t let us. And most of the time he’s fine, but then sometimes…” Harry trails off and shakes his head. 

Liam doesn’t need him to keep going, though. He knows what Harry was going to say anyway.  
“But then sometimes he does something nice,” Liam says, because he’s getting it now. “Like letting a total stranger stay with him and hang out with him and get to be friends with him and just when he thinks things are going good, that friend—“

“Tells him that they’re going to move out and stay with their _real_ friend now that they’re done with him,” Harry finishes quietly.

Liam physically feels sick. There’s a burning behind his eyes, and his stomach sinks. He swallows past the lump in his throat and says, “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“Yeah. Well.” Harry shakes his head. 

“I have to go find him.” Liam jumps up and grabs his jacket and keys. “I have to – do you know where he might be?” He’s almost to the door before he realizes Harry’s not following him. 

“Harry, do you know where he would have gone?”

“Liam. I can’t—“

“Harry.” Liam waits until Harry looks up at him and tries to let Harry know how badly he feels. How he didn’t mean to hurt Louis and how he just wants to find him and talk to him. He wants to apologize and see if they can figure something out. He needs Harry to _get_ that - needs him to understand. “Harry, _please_.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, after a minute. He gets up slowly and follows Liam to the door. “Yeah, all right. Don’t make me regret this, Payne,” he tells him. 

Liam promises he won’t.

*

Of course Louis is at the coffee shop. They were halfway there on foot when Liam realized where they were going and told Harry to head back, that he could handle it from there. 

“You’re sure,” Harry asks. He’s looking at Liam like he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Like Liam is going to mess it up. Liam’s not entirely sure he’s not going to but he’s going to do his best. “You’re _sure_ you know what you’re doing.”

“No,” Liam tells him honestly. “But I’m going to try.”

That seems to be enough for Harry. 

The bells over the door jangle when Liam pushes it open, and he’s momentarily surprised by the lights and chatter and noise surrounding him. He’d almost forgotten that the only other time he had been there had been in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain. He stands dumbly for a minute while the girl behind the counter chats over her shoulder to someone standing off to the side in the kitchen area. 

“Oh, hey,” she says when she finally turns around. She’s got dark hair piled on top of her head and a silver stud poked into the side of her nose. Her makeup is thick and heavy even though it’s barely nine am, and while he stands there she smiles and snaps her gum and leans onto her fist on the counter. “What can I get you?”

“Oh. Uhm. I’m actually here looking for someone.” She quirks an eyebrow and stands up a little straighter. Something like recognition flashes in her eyes and her expression suddenly a lot colder. “I mean I’d love a cup of English breakfast,” Liam continues, “But also do you happen to know if there’s a lad named Louis—“

“English breakfast. Right,” she says and cuts him off. She grabs a cup and slams it on the counter so hard Liam’s shocked it doesn’t crack into pieces. He’s extremely thankful he’s far enough away that the boiling water she’s sloshing all over the place as she pours his tea doesn’t somehow leap out and burn him. From the way she’s glaring at him it almost looks like she’s taking aim at his trousers. 

Liam is honestly getting frightened. He has no idea who this girl is or why she looks ready to smash his balls with a hammer but he doesn’t think he really wants to find out. He’s about to try and rescue his tea and run and hide in the back of the café when a voice from the back bellows, “Cher! What the bloody fuck are you doing out there!”

Before she can answer Paul comes rounding the corner. Liam raises his hand and waves weakly but Paul glares at him, and the girl (Cher, his mind supplies) just points an accusing finger in his direction. “I’m getting this arsehole a cup of tea before I—“

“All right, all right, both of you.” Liam’s head jerks up as he hears Louis’ voice and sees him rounding the corner from behind Paul’s back. “You’re like two yapping terriers the way you’re out here bickering at each other.”

Liam is so grateful that Louis is there, that he’s actually come out to see him that he manages to ignore the way Paul looks like he’s debating breaking both of Liam’s legs, or how Cher seems to be having a hard time holding herself back from spitting into his cup of tea. 

“Louis,” Liam says gratefully, but Louis barely glances in his direction. That’s all right, though. He’s okay with that. Liam knows he messed things up and that’s why he’s there to fix them.

Liam watches as Louis talks quietly to Paul and then Cher (who still looks fit to murder him and Liam will have to remember that and possibly not come here again after today) and then he’s sliding out from behind the counter and walking past Liam with just a small tap on the shoulder that Liam takes means Louis wants him to follow. He doesn’t look at Liam once. Doesn’t catch his eye or say his name but Liam is okay with that. Louis isn’t running away as Liam follows him out of the shop and sits next to him on the bench on the corner and Liam is going to count that as a win for now. 

They watch the cars pass on the road for a few minutes in silence while Liam tries to summon up the courage to say something. Somehow: _I’m sorry we’ve been friends all along but I didn’t realize it until now_ sounds a bit shit, but Liam doesn’t really know what else he has. In the end it doesn’t matter because Louis winds up talking first. 

“Do you remember that night that I met you out here?” Louis finally says. Liam nods. He tries to catch Louis’ eye but Louis is staring straight ahead, blue eyes clear and sharp. “I know you know what I do,” Louis says, flatly. “You’re not stupid and neither am I, and I know you and Harry talk. But did you know I only really go out with two different people? And that I never actually do what I did that night with you? Go up to a stranger and just…ask?”

“I didn’t—“ Liam’s voice catches and he clears his throat. “I didn’t realize that, no.”

“I didn’t think so,” Louis says quietly. He shakes his head a little. Pulls at a loose string on the grey tracksuit bottoms he’s wearing. “I never go up to strangers. Never…proposition people,” he says thickly. “But you, Liam. There was something about you. You just seemed so _sad_ , and so lonely, and I thought to myself: _this is someone who needs a friend_.”

“I did.” Liam’s chest hurts. His heart bangs painfully against his ribs. “I _do_. Louis, you’re—“

“And that’s what I thought we were, so I was just surprised this morning when you kind of said we weren’t, and—“

“I didn’t mean it! Louis, look at me.” Liam presses his fingers into Louis’ thigh and squeezes. He needs Louis to look at him. He’s never needed to see someone’s face more. “Louis you _are_ my friend. One of my _best_ friends and I just – you don’t know how much I worry.” Liam’s voice is breaking; he’s sounding slightly wild to his own ears but he needs to make Louis understand somehow.

“I worry when you’re not home that something terrible is going to happen to you, and then you are home and I worry that you’re home too much. I worry that I haven’t gotten a job yet and my savings is eventually going to run out and who knows how long Harry will keep bringing us leftover takeaway from the pub and then it will be both of us – you _and_ me stranded on the side of the road, all because you were _helping_ me. And you’ll lose your flat and we’ll _both_ have to live in the back of the coffee shop and apparently Cher _hates_ me and will probably try and poison me in my sleep and—“

“Oh my god,” Louis says when Liam takes a breath, and Liam would worry, would try and keep going, try and keep making Louis understand, but then he realizes Louis doesn’t sound cross with him anymore, that Louis is actually _laughing_ at him. A full belly laugh, bent at the waist and clutching his sides _laughing_ and Liam is stunned into silence. 

“What?” Liam finally asks after Louis has calmed down, and that just sets him off again into a fit of giggles the likes of which Liam has never seen. 

When Louis finally looks up his cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes are crinkled around the corners and he’s happy and beautiful. He’s maybe the most lovely person Liam has ever seen.

“Do you honestly think like that, Liam? Is that what you’re thinking all the time?” Louis asks. His voice is light though, and Liam thinks that maybe whatever it is that happened, _maybe_ they’re going to get through it. “Does every single holiday or day off or lie-in lead to our ultimate homelessness and death of starvation in the alley, penniless and diseased with only stale scones from the coffee shop bins to sustain us?”

And Liam knows it’s ridiculous. It _sounds_ ridiculous when Louis says it out loud but he just shrugs his shoulder defensively and tries not to let Louis see how pink his cheeks must be getting. “Well. Maybe Paul would let us have some old muffins as well,” Liam says, but he’s smiling a little when he says it, and when Louis slides their fingers together and leans his head on Liam’s shoulder, Liam smiles even more. 

* 

They head back for home after Liam sends a quick text to Harry: _evrything fine c u latrrrrrr_ and Louis smiles and bumps the backs of their hands together as they walk. 

“Do you want to come with me when I go pick up Niall?” Liam asks. He checks the time and realizes he needs to get going if he’s going to get to the airport on time. Niall is the most easygoing person Liam knows but if he has to wait too long to eat after getting off the plane Liam is not going to want to deal with him. 

The late morning sun is shining bright. Louis shades his eyes with his hand and looks toward his flat in the distance and shakes his head. “Nah. You go rescue your mate and fill him in on everything he’s missed while he’s been away. I’ve got some things to take care of this morning.”

Liam grunts a little agreement and thinks about how that conversation with Niall is going to go. Niall’s generally laid back and carefree about most things, but he’s pretty protective over Liam and Liam wonders how he’s going to react to the news about Liam’s job and leaving Heather and staying with Louis. It’s either going to be the most awkward conversation of Liam’s life so far, or the most hilarious. He has no idea which. 

“Hey, I’ve an idea,” Louis says, and grabs Liam’s hand. Liam glances at Louis from the corner of his eye and notices the pink flush to his cheeks and the edges of his smile which usually means he’s planning something exciting. “How about we have a little party tonight at ours to welcome your Niall home?”

“Oh, we don’t have to—“

“No, no, hear me out.” Louis pulls Liam to a stop but doesn’t let go of his hand. He actually takes Liam’s other hand in his and swings them together a little like they’re two kids on a playground and it makes Liam smile. He’s beginning to realize that nearly everything about Louis makes him smile. “Harry and Zayn have tonight off and I’ve got nothing scheduled myself, so as long as you manage to get your mate to agree come meet us all it’ll be loads of fun. We’ll get some crisps, have a few pints. Really low key and fun, yeah?”

Liam is suddenly, frighteningly aware that whatever Louis asks him when he’s looking at Liam like that – smiling and happy - Liam is going to agree to. That he’s going to do pretty much anything to keep Louis looking that happy. It’s slightly terrifying. 

“Yeah,” Liam says, because there was never really a chance that he was going to say no. “That sounds fun.”

“And listen, Liam, about everything before—“

“Forget it,” Liam says, cutting Louis off. “It was all just a misunderstanding.”

“No, I mean.” Louis squares his shoulders and his smile fades a little around the edges. Liam takes a small step closer, knocks his foot against Louis’ on the ground. “Obviously I know you’re going to leave one day,” Louis says, sounding slightly frustrated. “I mean, you’re sleeping on my sofa for pity’s sake. You’re not going to stay forever.”

“Louis…”

“No, really, it’s okay, yeah? I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, and I know it’s going to happen. Just—“Louis stops then and all Liam can do is watch him; the bright blue spark of his eyes, the curve of his cheek. 

“Not now,” Liam finishes for him. “One day it will, but not now, okay?”

Louis sighs. “Right. Not now. That’s good. That’s really good.”

*

Niall, as Liam had expected, is kind of speechless.

“Wait. So you went to work—“

“And got fired.”

“And then you got home—“

“And Heather had broken up with me and thrown me out. Via a _letter_ , might I add.” Liam needs to make sure Niall understands the graveness of her actions. Niall always liked Heather. She let Niall get pissed and sleep on their sofa more times than Liam can remember. 

“So you took your bags and just walked out? And got picked up by a hooker?”

“He’s really very nice,” Liam says, slightly defensively. He’s glad he’s driving for this conversation because he can feel Niall’s eyes burning holes into the side of his head and has no real desire to actually _look_ at him while they’re talking. 

“I’m sure he is, mate,” Niall says, and slaps Liam’s thigh with a hoot. “Leave it to you, Liam, to not only be the least likely person to ever pull in a hooker, but he winds up being a bloke that you _move in with_.” He’s cackling wildly now and Liam’s hand nearly slips off the wheel as Niall hits him repeatedly. Liam doesn’t need to see to know Niall’s laughing so hard he’s got tears coming from his eyes and his cheeks are most likely a bright red flush. “ _Liam Payne: making even a shady encounter with a hooker into a respectable situation_ ,” he drones in his best radio announcer voice, and then chokes a little on his own laughter. Good, Liam thinks meanly. He hopes Niall chokes some more. 

“He’s _nice_ and he’s a _friend_ and you’ll be _decent_ when you meet him tonight, understand?” They’re almost at Louis’ flat already since Niall refused to stop for food and insisted on getting a takeaway instead so he could meet Louis and Harry and Zayn as soon as possible. 

“Aww, Li, don’t be like that. Of course I will.” Niall squeezes his thigh and Liam hazards a glance as he pulls up in front of the flat. Niall’s still a little flushed from laughing, but his eyes are kind and Liam can tell he’s not really poking fun. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around when you were having such a shit time.”

“No worries,” Liam says. 

“You should have told me,” Niall says seriously. “I’d have come home.”

“Which is exactly why I _didn’t_ tell you,” Liam explains. “You were on holiday and I wasn’t going to ruin that. Plus, then I met Louis and…” he shrugs. “Things just didn’t seem quite as bad anymore.”

“Bah! I was barely gone and I’ve been replaced already!” Niall throws his hands up in the air as he climbs from the car, reaching into the boot to get the takeaway while Liam grabs the packs of lager.

“Never, Nialler.” Liam bumps their shoulders together as they walk up, then gives Niall a little shove inside when the door pulls open and Louis is standing there, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Honey! You’re home!” Louis yells, and gives Liam a smacking wet kiss on the cheek. Liam feels his face go warm and he looks away, busying himself with setting the lager on the counter. “And you must be our Niall,” Louis says, and kisses Niall as well. Niall shoots Liam a quick look from the corner of his eye and Liam shrugs and smiles. He’ll have to get used to Louis eventually, Liam thinks. It might as well be now.

Liam watches the two of them chat for a minute and waves at Harry and Zayn who are across the room fiddling with Louis’ ipod. Harry gives Liam a look which Liam translates to: _everything is good?_ and Liam grins, nods back and hopes Harry understands that Liam is trying to say that things are better than good. Harry must get it because he visibly relaxes and gives Liam a little thumbs up. 

Liam’s yanked out of his silent conversation a second later, though, when strong fingers press into his upper arm, squeezing hard enough to hurt. He flinches and when he sees it’s Niall he shakes him off a little bit. 

“ _Ow_ ”.

“Who the fuck is _that_?” Niall asks slowly. 

“Who, Louis?” Liam is confused. “You just met him at the door.”

“No, you twat.” Niall lets go of Liam’s arm only to punch him. Liam will be lucky if he’s not bruised in ten minutes. “ _Him_.”

Liam rolls his eyes but tries to follow who Niall is looking at without being too obvious. It must be either Zayn or Harry, but Liam can’t tell for sure. “The one with the curly hair?”

“No, the other. With the hair and the…the _eyelashes_ ,” Niall says, almost reverently. “Christ, I can see them from here. He’s pretty like a girl.”

Liam laughs, because good. Maybe if Niall has someone to occupy his time he’ll stop busting Liam’s chops for moving in with Louis. “That’s Zayn and the other one's Harry,” Liam tells him. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“Fuck yeah, you will.” Niall fusses a little with his shirt and trousers and Liam thinks it’s charming. Especially because he can see the way Zayn is looking at the two of them a little curiously and with a different look in his eye than Liam has ever seen when it was just the two of them talking. 

Liam catches Louis’ gaze from across the room and Louis makes an exaggerated track of his eyes from Niall to Zayn and then back again. Liam laughs and gives Louis a thumbs up which Louis returns. Niall groans a little and pretends to gag. “Oi, quit it with the boyfriend sign language and walk faster. You’re making me sick.” 

Liam chuckles and gives Niall a little shove forward and introduces him to the rest of his friends.

*

“So that turned out well, don’t you think?” Louis asks sleepily.

The party is over and Liam is lying on the sofa with his legs thrown up on the coffee table, Louis pressed in close to his side. Their legs are tangled together, Liam’s socked feet rubbing against Louis’ bare ones, his arm curled around Louis’ shoulder and neck. He can feel the vibrations against his hand when Louis talks, and it makes him realize how happy he is right now with nothing more than this. Him and Louis, sitting on the sofa talking about their friends with an old repeat of some kind on the telly and the remains of a terrific party around them. 

“It did, yeah,” Liam says.

“And your Niall and my Zayn, huh?” Louis says quietly. “They seemed to get on pretty well.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen Zayn talk that much to anyone the entire time I’ve known him,” Liam answers. He thinks fondly at how the two of them really seemed to get on right from the start. Liam knows how easy Niall is to get along with but Zayn has always been so much quieter to Liam than he was tonight. So much shyer. He’s happy Niall seemed to get him to open him up. “Who knows what they’re getting up to now after Zayn took him home and all.”

“Most likely not much at all,” Louis says and shrugs. “Harry will cock block them either way. Either he’ll invite himself into Niall’s house when they go to drop him off, or if Zayn was planning on taking him to theirs Harry’ll drape himself all over the arm of the sofa or something equally obnoxious just to be a prat.”

Liam chuckles because that’s exactly what Harry is going to do. He can see it now. He’s about to make a joke to that effect when he feels Louis stiffen a little under his arm. Not like anything bad has happened, he just tenses up slightly. 

“Is that strange for Niall? What he did tonight?” Louis asks, voice falsely casual.

Liam feels his forehead wrinkle in confusion. It’s not like Louis to beat around the bush. To hedge so much. It’s clear he has something on his mind but for the life of him Liam can’t tell what it is. “To what; try and pull someone he just met at a party? Nah. Niall does that nearly everywhere he goes, seems like. He’ll be good to Zayn, if that’s what you’re worried about. Niall’s the most decent person I know.”

“No, I mean.” Louis moves around a little, his foot pressing harder against Liam’s. “Him pulling a bloke. Is that - does Niall do that a lot?”

Liam shrugs. “He kind of does whatever he wants,” Liam tells him. “It doesn’t matter much one way or the other; guy or girl as long as they’re fit and they get along Niall’s fine with it.”

“Hmm.” Louis shifts back a little and tilts his head so Liam can finally see him. His hair is flat by this point of the night and one of the braces is falling off his shoulder. Louis’ cheeks are flushed and his eyes are so blue and Liam thinks he’s maybe the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. “And you?” Louis finally asks. His voice is soft and slow. “I know you had a girlfriend before, but does it matter to you?”

And Liam knows could make a joke. He could pretend that he thinks Louis is asking about Niall still and does it matter to Liam who Niall hooks up with, but Liam doesn’t want to do that. He knows what he’s been feeling for Louis for weeks now even if he was too much of a coward to put a name to it for just as long.

Liam drops his feet from the table and turns, forcing Louis to do the same so they’re sitting next to each other, Louis’ hand on Liam’s thigh. Liam can feel his heart pounding. “No,” he says, quietly. “It doesn’t much matter to me either.”

He can hear the blood rushing behind his ears. His chest is so tight he can barely breathe, and then Louis leans in a little bit and touches his cheek, slides his thumb against the corner of Liam’s mouth. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Louis says, and before Liam can even nod or try and answer Louis is leaning in and pressing their mouths together. 

Louis’ lips are soft and he kisses Liam so slowly and carefully Liam wants to scream. He can feel Louis’ hand slide around his cheek to the back of his head, his fingers slipping into Liam’s hair and Liam groans, pulls Louis in by his shirt and licks at the seam of Louis’ mouth. 

“ _Liam_ ,” Louis moans, and Liam uses the opportunity to slide his tongue in Louis’ mouth and snog him properly. 

It’s possibly the most amazing kiss Liam’s ever had in his life. His hands feel sweaty and clammy at the same time where they’re twisted in Louis’ shirt. He feels his breath coming in jerky gasps; his head is floaty and light. Liam thinks that this is what flying feels like; this breathless dizzy feeling, and the more Louis kisses him the more Liam _wants_. 

He wants to kiss every inch of Louis’ skin – to take his clothes off slow with his hands and teeth and mouth and lay him out on the sofa or the bed. He wants to hear Louis say his name over and over. Wants to feel Louis’ hands in his hair, pulling him closer, shoving him around. He wants Louis to touch him and just thinking about Louis’ fingers sliding into Liam’s trousers, curling around his dick has Liam hard and aching. He presses the heel of his hand against himself to try and calm down and the movement snaps Louis out of whatever haze they’d been in while kissing and he pulls back, mouth red and wet and obscene looking. 

“Hey,” Louis says, giving Liam a shy smile.

Liam takes a deep breath. His head feels like it’s going to explode at any minute and he can’t think, really, or speak with Louis looking at him like that. 

“So…” Louis says, and gets up. Liam is waiting for him to hold out a hand or an invitation to join him or something, but it never comes. Louis just watches him for another moment and then reaches down to slide his fingers over Liam’s cheek, down to cup his chin. “Night, Liam,” he says, and Liam wants to shout: _What? Wait a minute, what’s happening?_ when Louis just gives him another little wave and heads off to his room alone. 

*

Liam has a terrible time sleeping that night. He tosses and turns for hours, not able to think about anything but the fact that Louis is just a room away, sleeping by himself in his own bed while Liam is in the sitting room trying to sleep on the sofa. Not that that’s anything new; the sofa is pretty much Liam’s entire bedroom, but he thought that after what happened, after they kissed Louis would maybe want a little more or at least invite Liam to spend the night with him. 

Apparently Louis doesn’t, though, because he stays in his room all night and never comes out to see or talk to or snog Liam once. Liam is so disappointed he could weep. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he wakes up to sunlight spilling in through the windows and the key jiggling in the lock when means that Harry’s on his way in. Liam rubs his fists over his eyes and stretches, frowning when he sees Louis’ bedroom door wide open and Louis nowhere to be seen. 

“Morning!” Harry chirps as he comes in, tossing his jumper onto a chair and his keys on the table. Liam gives him a little wave and as much of a smile as he can muster. “Lou gone already?”

“Apparently,” Liam says, dryly. Harry gives him a questioning look but then just shrugs and goes to put the kettle on. 

“So I have some news,” Harry says. Liam sits up and waits but Harry is so _slow_ with everything. The way he talks, the amount of time it takes him to process a thought. It’s maddening at the best of times, which this morning definitely is not. 

“About what?” Liam prompts. He waves a hand in the air restlessly. “Zayn and Niall?”

“What?” Harry looks confused, but then smiles and laughs slightly evilly. “Oh, no. No news there, mate.”

“Ugh. What did you do?” Liam has a feeling he already knows, but he needs to be prepared for Niall’s call when it comes later, bitching Harry out for whatever crap he pulled when Niall was most likely trying to put the moves on Zayn. “Did you completely ruin their night?”

Harry beams. “Not _completely_ ,” is all he says, and Liam groans. Harry is truly terrible. “But no, that’s not even the news I was talking about.”

“Then what?” Liam kicks the blankets off and heads into the kitchen, scratching idly at his stomach as the kettle whistles. He grabs a few mugs and some tea and starts setting them up on the counter. 

“You know our mate Josh, right?” Harry asks. He’s perched on the counter, kicking his legs against the cupboard doors. Liam narrows his eyes at him and Harry stops, rolling his eyes a little. “Sorry, _dad_ ,” he drones, and Liam grins. “Anyway, Josh works with Zayn a few nights a week behind the bar at the pub. Nothing steady, just a shift here and there but pretty much any night there’s a band or a party or anything.”

“All right,” Liam says. He sips his tea and wonders why Harry is giving him the schedule of one of their mates he’s barely met once. 

“Well Josh is also a drummer and he got a gig with a mate of his to play in a band. Nothing crazy but they have some weddings and such already booked. It’s a pretty good deal.”

“Congratulations to him,” Liam says. Harry is watching him with big eyes and he has no idea why. He shakes his head and shrugs a little as Harry keeps staring. “Harry, I’m not sure what—“

“So he needs to give up his shifts at the bar,” Harry says, giving Liam a pointed look. He pauses for a moment and Liam is still confused. “Oh my god,” Harry says, and rolls his eyes. “You are the thickest person I’ve ever met.” He jumps off the counter and pretends to sign the words he’s saying and speaks even slower than usual. “Do. You. Want. A. Bartending. Job. At. The. Pub?”

“What?” Liam asks. Harry looks like he’s about to strangle him so he clarifies. “No, I mean, I understand what you’re saying but really? I mean, I’ve never done that before, do you think it’ll be all right?”

“Mate, _Zayn_ does it,” Harry drawls, and looks away unconcernedly. “How hard can it be?”

Liam blinks and stares and can’t believe it might be as easy as that. Sure it’s nothing amazing, but it’s something. It’s a start and it’ll get him back on his feet and able to help out Louis more and it’s really probably the most amazing thing ever right now in his life. Liam’s never thought of himself as a particularly touchy-feely kind of guy, but he needs to hug Harry right now so he does. Just wraps his arms around him and gives as good as he can. Harry, to be fair, hugs Liam back just as tightly. Harry was almost made to hug people it seems. 

“You are sincerely the best,” Liam says thickly into the curls at the side of Harry’s head. “Thank you.”

“Eh. Don’t even think about it,” Harry answers and pats Liam on the back. “We’re mates, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, fondly. “That we are.”

*

Liam spends the day straightening up and getting some shopping from the store to cook something for dinner. His kitchen stills are weak at best, but even he can handle a few steaks and a salad. By the time Louis gets home there’s food on the table and lager chilling in the fridge and Liam has a strange, anxious feeling twisting in his gut. 

“Hey,” Louis says. He strips off his jumper and looks around the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. “What’s all this?”

“Supper,” Liam says. He wonders how he’s going to be able to eat with the way his stomach is twisting in knots. Louis’ face looks drawn, the lines around his mouth tight. “I got some news today from Harry.”

“I heard about that,” Louis says, and genuinely smiles for the first time since he walked in the door. “I’m glad for you. That’s great.”

“It is, yeah. I called their boss and he said for now it’s two steady nights and then a lot of fill in spots, but if everything works out and he wants to keep me on it’ll be a full time thing in no time, which is great.” Liam knows he’s babbling but he can’t seem to stop himself. He’s never known Louis to be so quiet, so serious, and it’s messing with Liam’s head. He wants to scream, _What’s wrong? Why aren’t you talking to me? Why did you kiss me if you’re just going to act like this_? But in the end he doesn’t have to say anything because Louis says it for him.  
“Liam, about what happened last night—“

“Oh, thank god,” Liam breathes. “I was hoping we were going to talk about it.” He smiles easily and crosses the room. Puts his hands on Louis’ waist and slides his fingers under Louis’ shirt until he can feel soft skin. He leans in a little to kiss Louis again, but Louis ducks his head and pulls away and Liam is crushed. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis says, quietly. 

Liam curls his fingers into fists to keep from touching. “About what?”

“Last night. Kissing you.” Louis turns away and busies himself with getting glasses from the cupboard. “It shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.”

And maybe Louis is confused. Maybe he doesn’t realize how Liam feels about him. Liam goes over and touches Louis’ back, tries to get him to turn around. “Don’t be sorry, Lou. I wanted you to.”

“Well you shouldn’t.” Louis turns around and Liam’s heart sinks. He’s looking at Liam blankly again, completely closed off. Liam can’t get used to seeing him like that. He doesn’t want to get used to it. 

“Why not?”

“Because, Liam.” Louis looks like he’s getting frustrated. He paces angrily back and forth through the kitchen. Liam shoves his hands in his pockets to keep from trying to touch him. Their dinner is getting cold on the table. “We’re mates, and we live together and, and—“

“And what?” Liam asks quietly. 

Louis stops pacing and lifts his chin defiantly. “My _job_ , Liam. Or did you forget what it is that I do.”

“No, Louis,” Liam says, and laughs quietly. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“So you see why we can’t. Why it wouldn’t work.” Louis throws his hands in the air, and he looks ridiculous; so angry and frustrated and flushed and _wrong_ that Liam completely loses control of his own brain and surges forward, sinks his fingers in Louis’ hair and kisses him again. 

It’s even more amazing than Liam remembers. Louis fights him for a second but Liam doesn’t give up. He’s stronger than Louis and he’s never used it to his advantage until now, but this is too important to let go. He kisses Louis hard, licks into his mouth and tilts their heads to he can kiss him deeper, more desperate, trying to tell Louis all the things he couldn’t say – how much he needs Louis and wants him. He’s not going to stop until Louis understands. 

“Liam,” Louis murmurs. “ _Liam_ ,” he says again and shoves. Liam stumbles back. 

“The hell with your job,” Liam says, and bites at Louis mouth. “Sod it all and get another one.”

“I can’t just _get another one_ ,” Louis snaps, and this time when he pushes Liam goes. “I’ve tried that.”

“Try again. Try harder. You say you want to sing so find a place to sing.”

Louis rolls his eyes and barks out a laugh. “Like it’s that easy.”

Anger flashes, hot and aching in Liam’s chest. “It could be,” he tells him quietly. “I know Harry could get you a job somewhere. He’s told me how many times he’s offered you something and you turn him down.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Louis says, dismissively. 

Liam is so angry his hands are starting to shake. He can feel the tips of his ears go hot and he has to breathe deep before he can even get the words out. “Well why the bloody hell not?”

“Because, Harry’s my friend, Liam.” Louis almost rolls his eyes like Liam’s not understanding some key part of this conversation. Maybe he’s right because Liam is confused as to why Harry being his friend is a problem. “I’m not going to let him fix my life for me and have to owe him for that,” Louis continues. “That’s ridiculous.”

Liam feels like he’s been physically punched. The breath actually whooshes from his chest and curls his fingers around the edge of the counter so he has something to hold onto. “That’s what Harry did for me, though,” Liam says quietly. “That’s what _you_ did for me. Do you think that much less of me because of it?”

“No, of course not!” Louis is shaking his head. “It’s not the same thing at all.”

“Right. Because I wasn’t even your friend before this.” Liam has to look away. If Louis sees how much Liam’s hurting Liam might never get over it. 

He feels Louis touch his shoulder gently. “No, Liam, that’s not…”

“No. It’s fine,” Liam says falsely cheerful. He pastes a smile on his face and turns around. He won’t let Louis know how much he cares about him, how much he wants him. This is how Louis wants things. It’s his decision and Liam will respect that no matter how much it kills him. 

“You’re right. Sorry I made such a big deal about it. Come on,” he says, and brushes past Louis to sit down. “Supper’s getting cold.”

It takes a few minutes but Louis finally joins him at the table. “Liam Payne, cooking dinner,” he says, overly cheerful and teasing. “I hope you’ve got the number of a medic handy.”

“I’ll have you know I asked Harry how to cook the steaks so if there’s something wrong with them it’s as much his fault as mine,” Liam says back. Louis smiles gratefully, and Liam tells himself he can do this. He’s spent all this time as just Louis’ mate. There’s no reason for it to be awkward now.

They manage to have a perfectly civil and friendly meal, and when Louis offers to clean up Liam lets him. They’re mates, after all. Nothing has changed.

*

It’s a slow Tuesday and Liam is only working because Zayn needed the day off to go visit his family. There are a few tables of people scattered throughout the pub, a football match playing on the telly over the bar and Harry in the back singing along with whatever pop song comes on the radio as he fries up baskets of burgers and chips.

Niall is sitting at the corner by the taps sipping a pint and keeping Liam company. 

“So you didn’t want to go with Zayn to see his family?” Liam asks. He’s wiping down the bar with a damp rag. A ticket punches through the register and Liam grabs it and frowns when he reads the name of the cocktail printed on it. “What on earth is a Slippery—“

“Ugh. Useless, is what you are,” Danielle says as she heads over, giving him a fond smile and pushing her way behind him to make the drink herself. “You’re such crap at this, Liam. How did you even get this job?”

“Hey!” Harry yells from the back. Liam looks over, laughing, and sees Harry frowning and aggressively pointing a spatula in Danielle’s direction. “You leave my friends alone, you witch.”

“Stop telling Simon to hire your crap friends and I will!” she shouts back, but she gives Liam a little wink so he knows she’s kidding. “First Zayn with his ridiculous quiff and now this one. It’s a good thing your friends are fit, Harry, because they’re shit at mixing drinks.” She finishes shaking her cocktail and pours it into a glass, banging her hip into Liam’s as she passes back through to deliver it to her table. 

“My god, I love that girl,” Niall says dreamily. 

“Don’t let Zayn hear you say that,” Liam warns, but he’s laughing as he says it. 

Niall’s face and throat instantly flush pink. “Fuck off,” he mutters, but there’s no heat behind it. Liam ruffles his hair and fills Niall’s pint. 

“You guys are good though, yeah?” Liam asks. Niall tells him some things but not a lot. For as much as he likes to talk he’s never been one to give away all the details of any of his relationships, and he’s been especially close mouthed about Zayn. Liam figures it’s because they’re all friends together, but Niall should know Liam is his friend first, and that he can tell him anything. He explains that to Niall and it just makes him blush even harder. 

“I know,” Niall says. “I just. We’re good, me and Zayn. I don’t want to go mucking things about by yapping about them all the time. Talking never seems to work out for anyone. We’re just gonna have a lot of sex and take it from there.”

Liam smiles and shakes his head. “Good. You’re right. Talking is pretty terrible.” His face must cloud over a little at that, because Niall is sitting up and waving his hand around in the air. 

“No, Li, I didn’t mean it like that because of you and—“

“No, I know you didn’t,” Liam reassures him. “And me and Louis are fine now. We just…decided never to talk about things again and moved on and everything’s been great. It was weeks ago and I barely even think about it!” Liam wonders if Niall is buying the overly cheerful voice he’s using. He hopes so but the look on his face is saying otherwise. 

Liam is about to dig in his heels and spend the rest of the night convincing Niall he’s telling the truth when the door pushes open and Louis walks in with his stupid hair and stupid face and stupid smile. He catches Liam’s eye and his face breaks out in a wide grin and Liam feels himself smile back, his heart banging hard in his chest. 

“Hey,” Louis says as he slides up to the bar. 

“Hi,” Liam says quietly. 

“Oh, yeah,” Niall mumbles, and rolls his eyes. “You’ve really moved on well, mate. I can totally see that.” 

Louis cocks his head in Niall’s direction. “What’s with him?”

“Nothing,” Liam answers smoothly. “Just that he’s mentally deficient. I’m only his mate because his mum pays me a hundred pounds an hour.”

Niall ignores them both. “I’m going to go call Zayn,” he says, and slides off his barstool. Liam and Louis make obnoxious kissing sounds as he walks away and he gives them the finger over his head. 

“Nice one!” Louis exclaims, and hits Liam in a fistbump when Niall is gone. “A few months ago you’d have never been such a horrible prat to your friends. Job well done!”

“Oi, what’s going on out there? What’s Liam doing now?” Harry bellows from the kitchen. “I swear, if I’d have known you’d be this much trouble I’d have never gotten you this job to begin with! Oh, hey, is that Lou?” Louis stands on the legs of the barstool and waves at Harry over Liam’s head. “Hey, come back here. I’ve got something I want you to try.”

“Oh no,” Louis says, dramatically dropping back down and clinging to Liam’s shirt. “That last time he said that he gave me some kind of pickled fish on toast. I don’t want pickled fish on toast, Liam. Do something!”

Liam waits a beat, then smiles at Louis slow and wicked. “Lou’s on his way right back, Hazza,” he calls out. “Says he can’t wait to try whatever it is you’ve cooked up.”

“Nice,” Harry says back. “Cheers.”

Louis pouts, his bottom lip sticking out, red and wet. From this close Liam can smell the cinnamon from Louis’ gum on his breath, and can see the delicate spike of his eyelashes. “Some friend you are, Liam Payne,” he says quietly, and Liam has to physically drop his hands and look away to keep from kissing Louis right there in the middle of the pub.

“You better go,” Liam says thickly. He can feel Louis watching him but doesn’t look up to meet his eyes. “Harry’s waiting for you.”

He doesn’t watch when Louis walks away. 

*

Louis stays for the rest of Liam’s shift; through the waitstaff changes and the kitchen changes and Niall leaving to go meet up with Zayn. Then the second shift ends and the lights are flicking out, and Liam can’t help but notice that he hasn’t really moved from his spot at the corner of the bar where Louis’ been sitting the whole night. Louis sat there and Liam got whatever drinks he could (Danielle made the rest and really, Liam was very thankful for that girl) but he always went back to Louis and Louis was always waiting. 

He stayed there for hours, leaning in close, their foreheads touching as they whispered made up stories about everyone around them. The man by himself drinking Glenlivet on the rocks was actually an undercover CIA operative who’s partner was kidnapped by ice skating ninjas and forced him into hiding. The woman with the blonde hair had twelve kids at home from seven different dads and her superpower was flying and making chocolate chip pizza bombs.

By the end of the night Liam is laughing uncontrollably, and Louis is laughing with him, his cheeks flushed and happy. Louis starts tracing his fingers over Liam’s on top of the bar, rubbing his thumb against Liam’s palm and curling their hands together after a while and Liam lets him. Louis has been more affectionate toward him tonight than he’d been in weeks; Liam certainly isn’t going to do anything to ruin that. 

And then, Louis’ mobile rings. 

Liam hears the dull buzzing where it’s vibrating next to them and Liam makes a motion, shakes his head a little and hopes Louis understands that he means for him to ignore it. Louis shrugs, though, and picks it up, frowning when he reads the display. 

“Sorry,” he says to Liam and Liam’s heart drops. “I have to take this.”

Liam nods tightly and turns around. He tries to busy himself with counting the register and putting glasses away, but the whole time he can hear Louis’ voice, soft and smooth. His low laugh, and how sexy he sounds. Liam knows exactly what the call is before he feels the tap on his shoulder, and if anything, the bruised look in Louis’ eyes when Liam turns around hurts more than anything else. 

“I’ve got to go,” Louis says, quietly. Liam nods because he can’t speak past the lump in his throat. He tries to tell himself that he should have expected this. That nothing has really changed with Louis. They’ve been getting along better and tonight was a really great night, but Louis is still _Louis_. They’re still _them_ and this is still not happening between them. 

Except. Except Liam doesn’t especially care for that answer anymore. He’s maybe getting a little tired of always letting Louis go. Of always letting him leave and never once trying to stop him. 

“Louis, wait.” Liam’s voice is thick to his own ears. He looks up and sees Louis standing by the door, his arm already stretched out to grab the handle. Liam crosses the room and touches Louis’ shoulder, turns him a little so they’re facing each other. “Don’t go,” Liam says. He’s proud of how steady his voice is. 

Louis shakes his head. His eyes flick down and away, then come back to rest on Liam’s face. “I have to,” he says softly. 

“No, you don’t.” Liam is desperate, now. He takes a step closer and shakes Louis’ shoulders. “You don’t have to, don’t you see that?”

“I. Liam.” Louis’ mouth opens and closes for a moment, like he’s lost for words. “Liam, I _do_. It’s my _job_.”

And Liam doesn’t want to do this, had never expected himself to be someone who would do this. In all the things that had happened to him recently; losing his job, his home, his girlfriend, almost losing Louis, he’s never once begged, but he feels himself doing it now. “Please, Louis. Please don’t.”

It’s quiet for so long Liam thinks he might have won. That Louis is thinking of how to call and cancel his appointment. That he’s realizing that Liam’s right, and that Liam cares about him, and that he’s going to try. 

But then the door opens and cool air rushes in as Louis whispers, “I’m really sorry.” By the time the door swings back shut and Liam looks up, Louis is gone. 

*

Liam takes his time going home. He double and triple checks the register. He makes sure all the doors are locked. He puts away all the silverware and restocks all the loos. By the time he’s unlocking his front door he’s bone tired and numb, too many feelings and emotions still flooding his system for Liam to properly concentrate on dealing with them. He just wants to be home and pass out on the couch and hopefully stay sleeping through Louis getting in and then getting back up again in the morning. Facing Louis right now after everything that happened isn’t something Liam is looking forward to at all. 

So when he opens his front door to Louis sitting on the sofa, his hands folded patiently in his lap, Liam’s breath catches hard in his chest. “Hey,” Liam says, quietly. “How was your—“

“I didn’t go,” Louis says in a rush. He stands up and rubs his hands on his trousers. He looks nervous, almost, and Liam doesn’t understand why. “I left the pub and I was halfway there and I couldn’t—“ he stops and takes a breath. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Liam. It’s making me crazy.”

Liam knows they have things to talk about. There are probably a million discussions they need to have and feelings they need to sort out, and maybe Liam is wrong and doing this is actually going to make things worse. But when he looks over and sees Louis standing there in front of the sofa, hesitant and uncertain and the most amazing person he’s ever met, Liam can’t stop himself from striding over and fisting his hands in Louis’ hair, dragging him up to lick into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis groans, broken and long and starts yanking at the buttons of Liam’s shirt, pulling it from his trousers and sliding his hands up Liam’s back and sides. Liam kisses Louis’ cheek, lays his teeth into Louis’ ear, the side of his neck, and Louis shakes in Liam’s arms. 

“Bed,” he hisses, shoving Liam through the flat and kicking his bedroom door open. “Get on the bed and get your clothes off.”

Liam laughs because leave it to Louis to be so pushy even during sex, but then he’s tripping over a pair of trainers lying on Louis’ floor and stumbling around in the dark trying to get rid of his shirt and trousers and pants. The lights are out and Liam can just barely make out the lines of Louis’ back, the glow of his skin under the dim lights filtering in from the other room. He finishes up as fast as he can so he can push Louis onto the bed and follow up after him. 

Louis’ skin is soft and warm, almost hot. Liam gasps when they slide together. He can’t stop touching Louis’ face and shoulders and chest. Louis wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and pulls him closer, sliding their legs together and Liam feels his dick bump and slide against Louis’ and he chokes out a curse. 

“I want you so much,” Louis says. His teeth are scraping Liam’s collarbone, down over his chest. “I want to do everything to you.”

“Please,” Liam moans. He’s dimly aware that he’s begging for the second time tonight, but this time is so worth it because it makes Louis reach down and dance the tips of his fingers over Liam’s cock. He pushes into Louis’ hand and then reaches down to line Louis’ dick against his own, their fingers tangling together as they set a slow, steady rhythm. 

“This for now, yeah?” Louis pants. He working them faster and Liam is trying desperately not to come. “Then later I want to suck you off, all right? I’ve been thinking about it for – _Christ, Liam_ \- for weeks now. Is that all right? Do you want me to—“

“Yes, Louis, fuck. _Please_ ,” Liam says, and comes between them, messy and hot. He’s hot and cold and shaking but he still manages to press in closer, slide the come from his fingers around Louis’ cock and move his hand faster, rougher, twisting a little on the way up. “Come on,” he mumbles, breath hot and wet against Louis’ neck. He can feel Louis shake and the way his fingers are digging into Liam’s hips, dragging him in. Liam bites down hard, sucking blood to the surface of Louis’ throat and Louis shouts and comes all over Liam’s hand. 

Liam is breathing heavy and can hear Louis doing the same from beside him. His arm is trapped under Louis’ head and he’s trying to figure out how to move it without rudely yanking it away when Louis rolls towards him, tucking his head into the crook of Liam’s arm and tangling their legs together again. 

“So. That was nice,” Louis says, cheekily. 

Liam can hear the smile in Louis’ voice and it makes him grin in return. “Passable,” he says.

Louis is silent for a second, and then he pounces on Liam, growling low in his throat and biting Liam’s ear. “Passable?” he says. Liam catches his eye and his chest is shaking with the effort of trying not to laugh. “I’ll show you _passable_ , Liam Payne in my arse,” he says, and Liam finally loses it, kissing Louis as he laughs into his mouth. 

*

Liam gets up first in the morning, sneaking out of bed before Louis can realize he’s gone. He hesitates by the door when Louis rustles around in his sleep, but then he just burrows into the covers some more, snoring quietly and Liam heads out to the kitchen. 

They’ve got the basic ingredients for a fry-up, and Liam turns on the kettle and starts getting things together, humming softly under his breath. He finally feels settled. Happy. He’s a little leery about what’s going to happen when Louis wakes up because they’ve not had the best track record before now, but Liam has faith this time will be different. Better. 

He feels eyes on him and turns around to find Louis leaning in the doorway, smiling at him softly. 

“Morning,” Liam says. He can feel his cheeks heat and he drops his head and goes back to paying attention to the stove. 

“Let me help,” Louis says quietly. He slides into Liam’s space and takes over making the tea, getting their cups set up and the sugar and milk. It doesn’t take long with the two of them there, and then they’re at the table eating breakfast and smiling almost shyly at each other across the table. Louis looks perfect; sleepy and shirtless, his hair mussed from sleep. Liam can’t make himself look away.

“So,” Louis says, and pushes his plate back. “I’m going to say something and I don’t want you to freak out, all right?” Liam’s stomach sinks. Every single thing he’s just eaten feels like a ball of lead, and Louis must realize that because he’s reaching across the table quickly and wrapping his fingers around Liam’s hand. “No, hey, wait. It’s good, I swear.” He bites his lip and looks off to the side. “Well, I mean, it _will_ be good. It might not be so good right _now_ , but…”

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and says in a rush: “I think you should move out.”

“Oh god,” Liam moans. This is terrible. He _knew_ it. “I knew we shouldn’t have done anything last night. I knew you were going to be like this again, and I didn’t want that to happen. I should have stopped us. I should have--”

“No, no, hey, wait. Liam, it’s not like that.” Louis fingers tighten around his then slide under his palm so Louis can lace them together. He holds on tight, gives Liam’s hand a tug until Liam looks at him, blue eyes wide and shining. “I’m not freaking out. I promise. I want to be with you, Liam. I do.”

“And I want to be with you,” Liam says, desperately. His voice sounds borderline hysterical and he tries to calm himself down. “So much. Just--don’t do this again, all right? Don’t act like nothing’s happened and leave and—“

“I’m not, I promise. I just.” Louis takes a long, slow breath. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot, Liam. I want to be with you but I want to do it the proper way. Not like this. Not with you sleeping on my sofa and me doing what I do. I want…” he trails off and Liam watches him. He can’t look away. “I want to figure myself out. I want to get a real job and have a real life with you in it and I can’t do that with you here. You’re distracting, Liam, because I can’t stop thinking about you and wanting you and—“

“I’m sorry,” Liam says softly. He looks away, slides his thumb against Louis’ palm. “I don’t mean to distract you.”

Louis barks out a sharp laugh. “Stop it, Liam. I swear, you’re the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met.” Louis stands up and pulls Liam to his feet. Liam doesn’t want to move because he’s afraid when he does it will be just one step closer to him leaving - to having to kiss Louis goodbye and walk out the door. “I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I didn’t have to,” Louis says. He slips his arm around Liam’s waist and Liam leans in. Lays his head on Louis’ chest so he can feel him breathe and smell his skin. “But I need to do this and I really need to do it alone,” Louis says, and kisses Liam’s cheek, the corner of his eye. “And I’ll call you and come see you and it’ll be fine, really. And then when I’m settled we can—“

“All right,” Liam whispers. “Okay. I know you’re right. I know you need this. I just.” He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Liam’s chest, just over his heart. “I’m going to miss you,” he says, and it’s only half of what he actually means.

Louis must understand because he just pulls Liam closer, shudders in a breath and says, “I know, babe. Me too.”

*

Liam moves in with Niall after all. He knows he should start looking for a place of his own at some point, but that seems too permanent and Liam doesn’t have it in him to admit that he’s not with Louis anymore, not really. If he admits that it’s one step closer to it being the truth. 

Niall is happy he’s there, and doesn’t give him that hard of a time when he stares into space wondering what Louis is doing or gets distracted when they’re supposed to be watching football on the telly. He lets Liam mope when he wants to and tries to make him laugh when Liam seems to be getting too sad. 

After a week or so, Niall finally loses it when Liam is retelling the story of how him and Louis met for possibly the millionth time, and blurts out, “Ugh, Liam, for the love of the Queen, will you just call him already?”  
Liam blinks. “I. I don’t know. Do you think I should?”

“Well it’s obvious you miss him,” Niall says, and rolls his eyes. “I think everyone in a fifty kilometer radius knows _that_ by now. So, yeah. Call him.”

“Ok. Yes. Right. I’ll just—“ Liam digs his mobile from his pocket and thumbs it on. He starts scrolling through his contacts and hesitates. “Except,” he says, and he hears Niall groan. “Except he said he wanted to do things by himself. That it was important to him that nothing distracted him, so. Maybe I shouldn’t.” 

“Ah. Well in that case, don’t call,” Niall says, nonchalantly, and Liam falls back into the couch, moaning and pulls a pillow over his face. 

“You’re such a terrible friend,” Liam groans. “Call him, don’t call him. Do you have any advice I can actually _use_?”

Niall steals Liam’s pillow and shoves it behind his head. “Not really. I mean. I don’t know what to tell you to do here. It’s clear you miss him—“

“I do,” Liam says. His chest swells and aches with it. “I miss him so much, Niall.”

“But you also want what’s best for him, yeah?” Niall asks.

Liam sighs. He knows Niall’s right. He knows what he _should_ do, it’s just not the thing he _wants_ to do. “I do,” he says, quietly.

“You’ll make the right decision,” Niall says, and pats Liam’s knee. “You always do.”

Liam bites his lip and sighs. “Yeah,” he says quietly and slips his mobile back into his pocket.

*

“So he’s really doing all right, then?” Liam asks for what is possibly the hundredth time in ten minutes. To be fair, if Harry would just answer him instead of playing Mario Kart with Zayn or throwing sweets at Liam’s head instead, Liam might actually _stop asking_. 

“He’s _fine_ ,” Harry says, and then does something on the screen that causes Zayn to jump up and throw his controller halfway across the room. “Ha! Eat me, Malik!” Zayn gives Harry the finger and grumbles something about having a fag and then locks himself in the loo. 

“Seriously, Harry,” Liam says, now that the game is over. Harry looks at him and rolls his eyes. He’s got hair hanging in his face and he pushes it back restlessly. “He’s _really_ all right?”

“ _Yes_ , Liam, he is really all right. I promise you.” Liam breathes a little easier. It’s the same thing that Harry’s said every time Liam’s asked him over the past few weeks, but he still needs to know. He needs to hear it with his own ears. “I still don’t understand why you don’t just call him if you’re that concerned,” Harry says with a shrug. “But whatever. It’s none of my business.”

“That’s right. It’s not,” Liam snaps. He just can’t begin to explain how much he doesn’t want to push Louis. How he doesn’t want to distract him or be too much. Louis wanted to do this by himself and Liam is going to respect that for as long as he can before he dies of curiosity. 

“Bah.” Harry flaps his hand around and pounces into Liam’s lap. “Everything is my business, right, Zayn?”

The last bit is directed at Zayn who’s leaving the loo and still glaring in Harry’s direction. “It is since you make it that way, sure,” Zayn drones and Liam laughs. Harry punches him in the arm and Liam shoves him off his lap and onto the floor; it’s so easy with them, so natural that it shouldn’t make Liam’s heart hurt because Louis isn’t there. He should be happy he’s got amazing friends now and he forces himself to remember that as he helps Harry back up to sprawl on the sofa. 

“Anyway,” Zayn says and shrugs. “I think it’s a good thing.”

“Well of course _you_ do,” Harry teases. “You’ve got _Niiiiiiiiiiall_ now. I mean, you do whenever Liam isn’t there cockblocking you and all.”

“Hey!” Liam sputters. “I’m kipping with him temporarily! Not purposely getting in the way of their relations like _some_ people have done in the past!”

Harry ignores him for the most part and starts flicking through channels on the telly, but Liam is curious as to what Zayn meant. “It _is_ a good thing, right?” he says in Zayn’s direction. “I mean, I keep telling myself that it is but you think so too? That the space is best?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Zayn shrugs lazily again. He looks completely laid back and disinterested, but his eyes when he catches Liam’s are clear and sharp. “Louis needs to do this but he needs to do it his own way so he doesn’t feel trapped. So it feels like he did it for himself. That’s why he never took our help when we offered, because it wasn’t coming from him. If he gets all of his bullshit out of the way on his own though that means it’s done. He doesn’t owe anyone anything and that’s the most important thing to him, you know? Feeling like he did it on his own. It sucks for you now, sure, but in the end it will be worth it, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam says. “Of course.”

“Well there you go,” Zayn says, and turns to look at the telly, smiling along to whatever repeat Harry decided on. 

And Zayn is right. Liam knows it; he’s known it all along, really. It’s hard now but Louis is more than worth it in the end. 

*

It’s another few weeks before Liam sees Louis, and when he does he’s completely caught off guard. 

He’s working the early shift at the pub, and has been bored stiff for most of the day. If Danielle wasn’t around with a book of word puzzles to do Liam thinks he might have actually gone mental. By the time Harry and Zayn get there with Niall in tow, Liam is ready to weep with gratitude. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Liam sighs and throws himself dramatically across the bar. “I’ve been so bored I was ready to start counting the floor tiles next.”

“Hey!” Danielle says and smacks him on the side of the head. “Ungrateful bastard.”

Liam smiles sheepishly. “Sorry?”

Harry waves them all off and heads into the kitchen to start getting set up for the night, and Zayn slips under the bar pass through, bumping his hip against Liam’s as he starts pulling down glasses and mugs for the night. Niall is in his seat, waiting for a pint like usual, and Liam stands up and grins and slides a full one over to him. 

Then the door opens, Louis walks in, and Liam feels everything freeze. 

He knows it’s silly; he’s not in the middle of some terrible movie or one of the horrible romance books his mum and sisters read, but Liam really does feel like everything else around him is secondary to Louis standing there, inside the door of the pub with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a smile on his face.

He is, quite honestly, the most beautiful person Liam’s ever seen. 

Louis walks over to the end of the bar, and Liam is glad his feet know what to do even if his brain has decided to stop working. He throws Zayn a look to let him know he’s leaving and then he’s sliding out into the open space of the pub, just a few feet away from Louis for the first time in over a month, and Liam feels like his heart might burst from his chest it’s pounding so hard. He might actually die from the way he feels right now. 

Louis rocks back on his heels, and grins. The same stupid, happy, fond grin he’s given Liam from the moment they met, and Liam finds himself smiling back helplessly. “Hi,” Liam says.

Louis smiles even brighter. “Hey,” he answers, and then, “You have a minute?”

Liam nods and follows. He doesn’t even know where they’re going, just that they’re walking and then they’re outside and then Louis is taking Liam’s arm, steering him around the corner where no one is walking and pushing him against the side of the building. He crowds into Liam’s space, and Liam thinks if this is it, if this is how he’s going to go then he’s fine with it. Death by Louis Tomlinson. Liam will sign up for that right now. 

He doesn’t die, though. Louis doesn’t even kiss him; just touches their foreheads together and breathes in Liam’s air. “I have something to show you,” Louis says, after a moment. He tilts his head away but they’re still standing impossibly close. Liam reaches up and lays his hand over Louis’ chest; feels the way Louis’ heart trips and bumps under his fingers. 

Louis is fumbling around in his pocket, and then he pulls out a bright blue half sheet of paper that looks like a printed calendar. He shoves it in Liam’s face and Liam has to push Louis back a little so he can take the paper and read it. The ink of the lettering almost smudges together, but then he sees it; Louis’ name in a few boxes throughout the next month, and Liam is shaking his head, confused. 

“What is it?”

“I got a job,” Louis tells him. “Singing.” Liam whips his head up and sees the grin stretching across Louis’ face. “It’s not much, just a few nights to start but they seemed to really like me at the auditions, so, you know, we’ll see.”

Liam is so proud he might actually burst. He keeps staring at the paper, and then Louis’breathless grin, and he can’t stop himself. He throws his arms around Louis’ neck and hugs him, tighter than he ever has before. “Lou,” he says, voice thick. “That’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing. I have to take the night off and come and see you. You’re going to be brilliant.”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Louis says, dryly. Liam leans back and watches Louis lick his lips. He’s never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life. “Harry told me about the auditions a week or so ago, so I went down there and tried out. It doesn’t pay much so I got another job too. A proper job.”

“Where?” Liam asks excitedly. It’s like meeting Louis all over again but even better because this time Liam knows him. Liam already loves him and that makes all the difference. “Doing what?”

“Making coffee?” Louis says sheepishly and Liam bursts out laughing. “I finally took Paul up on the offer of a job he’s always offering me. Decided to have a go at being a respectable member of society for a change. What do you think?” He throws his arms wide and Liam has never been prouder. 

“I think you’re amazing,” Liam says honestly. 

Louis’s smile fades and turns a little uncertain around the edges. “Thanks,” he says, quietly. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.” Liam reaches out and touches Louis’ face, runs his fingers over Louis’ cheek, around the shell of his ear. Louis hums a little, and leans into his touch. 

“There’s just one more thing I need, though, to finish up. To make everything perfect.” He sounds hesitant when he adds, “The catch is I need it from you.”

“Anything,” Liam says. He will literally give Louis whatever he wants. “Anything at all.”

Louis turns his head and kisses the palm of Liam’s hand. “I need you to come home,” he says, simply. “Please, just…come home. I know we have so many things to figure out, and nothing’s going to be perfect yet, but I _miss_ you, Liam. I miss you so fucking much, and I--”

Liam pulls Louis’ head down and kisses him as hard as he can. He wants Louis to know that he missed him too and he loves him and he’s proud of him. That he never wants to be anyplace Louis’ isn’t, and that the only place he ever wants to call home is with him. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Liam finally says, and Louis’ laughs happily against his mouth.

-END-


End file.
